The dumbest, smartest people we know
by shannyforever
Summary: Maura's sister makes an observation about Maura and Janes relationship that upset's Maura. Maura and Jane discuss. Rizzles ensues. Fluff.


Takes place after season 4 episode 8, when Maura and Jane have dinner with Maura's sister Caitlin.

Maura, Jane and Caitlin sat comfortably around the bench table, enjoying pizza and red wine. With a little coaxing and advice from Jane, Maura had figured out just the kind of relationship she wanted with her sister, Caitlin. She was now much more comfortable in her sister's presence, now that she understood that she needn't be another mother figure in her life.

"This was fun, guys," Caitlin said with a smile, as she stood from the table preparing to clear the empty pizza boxes.

"Oh, hey, I'll get that. You too keep talking while I take these to the bin," Jane interrupted, getting up and grabbing the boxes from Caitlin.

"Jane, you don't have to do that," Maura protested.

"Nope, I insist," Jane replied.

Caitlin sat back in her chair, her one precious glass of wine in hand, watching the interaction between Jane and her newly found sister. She had initially been suspicious of their relationship, certain that there was more than friendship between them. Having spent more time in their presence, she was now surer than ever that _something_ was going on between them. And during the night's proceedings, as they enjoyed jovial conversation and a relaxed meal all together, she was convinced they were trying to hide their real relationship from her.

_'I guess I will just have to let them know that it doesn't bother me', _Caitlin thought to herself.

As Jane left out the back door to the rubbish bin, boxes in hand, Cailtin took the opportunity to confront her sister.

"Jane's really great, Maura," she said, glancing at Maura.

"Yes, she is. She's loyal and caring... she believes she's quite the comedian, also," Maura replied with a giggle, before sipping her wine.

"Oh, you think she's funny, come on."

"Well, yes," Maura replied absentmindedly, "she does have her moments."

"So, how long have you two been together?" Caitlin asked, watching Maura, gaging her reaction.

Maura was mid sip when she started to sputter her wine about, sitting forward in an attempt to prevent herself from choking.

"Together?" she replied, astounded and regaining her breath. "We are not together… what makes you think we are together?"

"Maura, it's ok, I'm cool with it," Caitlin replied with a smirk. "This is the 21st century… it is more socially accepted these days."

"Wait, I'm sorry," Maura started, sitting up completely in her chair to face Caitlin and placing her wine securely on the table. "You think that… that Jane and I are a couple? And that we just don't want you to know?" Maura asked, shocked at this insight from her sister.

"You mean you're not?" Caitlin asked, shock evident on her face.

"No. Jane and I are… our _friendship_ is entirely plutonic!" she gasped. "Caitlin, you obviously cannot handle your alcohol."

"What? I'm not drunk. That's crazy," Caitlin exclaimed, standing as she began to raise her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Maura replied, her hand coming to her forehead in an attempt to alleviate the confusion, whilst trying to calm the situation. "It's just that," she said, as she began to laugh, "the idea that Jane and I… I mean, where else would that come from?"

"Maura, I've been suspicious of your relationship with Jane since we met," Caitlin said, also confused.

As Maura slowly sat in her chair, obviously deep in thought, Caitlin felt slightly bad for starting the conversation in the first place. Maybe she was completely wrong. Or maybe… Maybe they both had no idea that they gave others the impression that they were completely smitten with each other. Either way, it was not her business to interfere.

"Look, Maura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate anything," Caitlin said as she approached Maura, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok," Maura replied, patting the hand on her shoulder. "I guess Jane and I are very close, so it is to be expected that people might make their own assumptions."

Caitlin could see that this had upset Maura, and wasn't sure how to fix the situation. Before she had any more time to think about it, Jane came back from taking out the trash.

"Ok, dessert," Jane said, heading straight for the fridge and inspecting its contents. "Oo, fudge. Who's keen?" she asked with her head still buried in the fridge.

Caitlin and Maura shared a look, before Caitlin spoke, "actually, Jane, I think I might call it a night."

"Oh, ok," Jane replied, looking up at her two dinner companions.

Jane saw the worried look on Caitlin's face as she headed to the spare room, and the concern that was evident in Maura's face. She waited until Caitlin was out of earshot before questioning Maura about what she missed.

"Did something happen? What's wrong, Maura?" she asked, walking around to stand beside her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it was nothing, Jane. We just had a different view on… a certain subject, that's all," Maura replied with a small smile.

"Ok, if you're sure?" Jane enquired, looking Maura straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure Jane."

As they settled into the sofa with a glass of wine, Jane could notice that there was definitely something that was not right with her friend.

"Are you cold?" Maura asked, throwing half of the blanket over Jane as they sat closely facing each other on the couch, legs tucked up under themselves.

"Thanks," Jane replied. "Maura, are you sure you're ok? What happened with Caitlin?"

"I'll be ok, Jane. Caitlin just brought something to my attention that I… somehow… hadn't noticed myself," Maura answered, somewhat distractedly.

"Well, what was it?" Jane asked, "It's obviously got you on edge."

When more than a few moments passed without a response from Maura, Jane placed her hand on her shoulders in an attempt to induce an answer.

"Maura?"

"Mmm?" was Maura's response.

"What did Caitlin say?" Jane asked again.

"Jane, she said something…" Maura began. Before she continued, she sat up straighter and looked straight into Jane's eyes. "She asked me how long you and I have been together, Jane."

Maura watched as the confusion on Jane's face suddenly turned to understanding, and then confusion.

"Well, that's… I mean, how do you respond to that?" Jane asked, leaning forward to pick up her wine.

"I know!" Maura almost laughed. "I accused her of being drunk." She continued, allowing herself to laugh out loud.

Jane started laughing as she watched Maura laugh.

"Like, you and I," Jane began, pointing between herself and Maura, "could be anything more than friends."

"Exactly!" Maura said, as her giggles began to subside.

"Besides which, even if we were… gay… I'm not even your type," Jane said, taking a sip of her wine and allowing her giggles to dwindle away.

Maura and Jane sat in silence, taking in this new information. They were both having very similar thoughts; about why others may have perceived them to be a couple. They allowed their minds to go through memories of their time together. The unnecessary touches, the longer than required glances, the amount of time they spend together, their unfulfilling and never lasting attempts at relationships.

Maura was the first to voice her doubts.

"I guess, to be fair, it's not that unbelievable that people might think… wait, what? What makes you think you aren't my type?" Maura questioned, putting her glass of wine down and turning to face Jane.

"You said it yourself," Jane exclaimed, putting her own drink down. "Remember, that case, with the… the lesbian killer?" She finished, hands flailing around wildly.

Maura squinted, looking at Jane, trying to remember the incident she was referring to.

"No. I don't remember. I would not have said that, I don't believe," Maura said, shaking her head in all seriousness.

"What? You did. I remember it as clear as day. We were lying on the bed and _you," _Jane said, placing her finger into Maura's shoulder softly to accentuate her point, "said 'OH, I wonder what type of women we'd be into if we were into women'" Jane finished, looking pointedly at Maura, waiting for a response.

"Oh, ok, wait. I do remember that now," Maura replied, thinking back to the incident Jane was referring to.

"Ahuh!" Jane stated triumphantly.

They both sat forward to pick up their glasses, sipping their wine in silence again.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yep," Jane replied, jumping up quickly to find a movie.

As the movie began, both women snuggled further into the couch, subconsciously leaning towards each other for comfort. When they both relaxed, wine in hand, Maura's thoughts got the better of her, and she spoke before her mind realised what she was saying.

"Am I your type?"

Jane could almost have sustained whiplash with the speed at which her head turned to look at her best friend.

"My type? What?" Jane replied.

Maura stayed put, leaning on Janes shoulder, only lifting her eyes to gaze at her friend before responding.

"Well, it's a fair question, isn't it?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure it's relevant," Jane replied, confused.

"It might be," Maura replied, looking sheepishly at Jane through her eyelashes.

Jane looked down at Maura, her eyes involuntarily glimpsing at her lips before coming back to settle at her hazel eyes again.

"Not if I'm not you're type, it's not," Jane replied huskily.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Maybe."

They looked at each other for what seemed an age, neither able or bold enough to make the first move.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" Maura hesitated, overcome with… with… an entire field of butterflies in her stomach.

"Do I think?" Jane whispered.

"You could put our wine glasses on the table?" Maura finished.

Completely taken off guard, Jane couldn't help the hoarse giggle that escaped before she sat up to place both of their wine glasses on the table. As she sat back, she felt Maura pull herself up and before she could protest, Maura was straddling her lap, a hand on each of her shoulders.

"So this is really happening then," Jane croaked, her throat suddenly dry.

"Well, you said you were going to kiss me, so…" Maura replied, removing her hands and sitting back on Jane's knees to put a little distance between them. Not that much distance could be obtained; she was, after all, on her lap.

"Yeah, I was, I am, I was going to… it's just," Jane stuttered.

"Just what, Jane?" Maura asked, looking up into her eyes.

When Jane looked up, she saw the honesty and vulnerability in Maura's face, and her heart began to ache. She placed her left hands on Maura's hip and leant forward to caress the side of Maura's face.

"Maura, I think I've always wanted this," Jane whispered. "But I don't want to lose what we have."

Maura smiled and leaned into Jane's hand. Before she could stop herself, she let out a small giggle, and then sighed.

"Oh, Jane," she whispered.

Jane smiled before replying, "What?"

"I was just thinking… we really are the dumbest, smartest people we know."

They sat smiling at each other; just another of their longer than necessary glances.

"So, can I kiss you now," Jane asked.

"Yes please," Maura replied.

THE END


End file.
